Kitsune Khaos
by Cupkayke
Summary: A new girl comes to PCA. She's heard all the rumors and has been warned, but just can't seem to stay away. Is her relationship with the biggest jerk on campus a friendship? Rivalry? Romance? All of the above? Read to find out. Please review.
1. A Normal day?

Merf, hi guys, MewCinny here with another fanfic! I know I'm not finished with my current one, but hey! I can multi-task right? Any who, tish my Zoey 101 fic, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A normal day?**

Beep beep beep! Rang the alarm inside the girls' dorm. It was 7 AM and Zoey, Nicole and Dana were ready for another day of school on PCA! Not……

"Mornin' guys." Zoey said groggily, rubbing her eyes and shutting off the alarm.

"I'm up." Dana commented giving a yawn.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Nicole complained from the top bunk, rolling over.

"Come on lazy get up!" Dana scowled and kicked the bed above her, causing Nicole to scream and fall out onto the floor with a loud THUMP!

"Oww hey! What was that for?" Nicole asked rubbing her head. Dana just gave an evil grin.

"Come on guys, knock it off." Zoey sighed and got out of bed. It was another boring day at Pacific Coast Academy…snore. Why couldn't anything exciting ever happen? Sure prank week was funny and smuggling Elvis in was cool, but nothing ever exciting seemed to happen. Zoey rolled her eyes at her now fighting roommates and walked into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

"I thought Lunch would NEVER come!" Nicole sighed as she sat down at the table with Dana and Zoey.

"I know this day just seemed to drag on forever." Zoey commented.

"No day has ever been more boring." Dana rolled her eyes and addressed her food.

"I wish something exciting would happen at PCA." Nicole exclaimed after a moment of silence.

"Like what?" Zoey asked.

"I dunno, like, somebody new coming in, or a new relationship! I dunno something that would be interesting to talk about!" Nicole said, making frantic hand gestures as she talked.

"Well whatever else happens today, I hope it's interesting." Dana said.

"Hello ladies!" Chase smiled from across the table, sitting down with the girls.

"Hey Chase." All three chorused and went back to eating.

"Anything happen today?" He asked and all three shook their heads.

"Nothing worth talking about." Dana replied.

"Bummer. But this might cheer you guys up. I heard the principal talking to one of our teachers and he said that there was going to be a new girl who's coming here." Chase grinned as all the girls lifted their heads.

"Are you serious? A new kid?" Nicole asked, getting a nod from chase.

"That's what I heard, she's supposed to start tomorrow, so she might be here today." He replied, digging into his lunch.

"That'll be fun. Another girl here at PCA." Zoey grinned.

"Oh wait a minute, I forgot my book for my next class back in the dorm. We need our Biology book today!" Nicole exclaimed suddenly standing up.

"We do? Well in that case I left mine up there too." Dana sighed, standing up as well.

"I'll go get mine too. See ya later Chase." Zoey smiled and the three girls ran off.

* * *

"I can't believe we all forgot our books." Dana shook her head as the three girls ran up to their dorm.

"Got your key Zoey?" Nicole asked, and Zoey showed off the necklace she'd made.

"Of course." She grinned and unlocked the door when they got up there.

Once the door was open, a strange sight greeted the girls. They saw another girl inside, unpacking.

"Umm who are you?" Zoey asked and the brown haired, green eyed girl with a baseball cap and a coat on whirled around.

"Hi…I'm Kitsune Koneko…is this room 101?" The new girl asked.

"That's what it says on the door." Dana rolled her eyes.

"Good, 'cause this is my new room, I guess I'm your new roommate…wait do all of you share this room?" Kitsune asked them.

"Yup... but this is only a three person bedroom..." Nicole said a bit confused. Why would a fourth person be joining a three person dorm?

"Then explain the new bunk bed." Dana pointed to where Zoey's bed used to be. In its place was another bunk bed like the one Nicole and Dana shared.

"I guess this is a four person dorm now." Zoey shrugged.

"Which bunk do you want Kitsune? Top or bottom?" She asked the new girl. Kitsune just shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me." She smiled looking at Zoey.

"Which one do you want?"

"I really don't care…bottom I guess."

"Ok, I'll take the top." Kitsune grinned and flung her suitcase up to the top bed, knocking off her hat in the process. The remaining girls just gaped. Revealed from underneath the hat was a pair of black cat ears.

"What the heck?" Dana asked slightly creeped out. Kitsune blushed and bent down to pick up her hat, but her coat dropped from her shoulders, revealing a fox tail.

"Ok, now that's just….creepy." Zoey just looked at Kitsune while she blushed.

"My dad experiments with DNA. He said I could have cat ears and a tail but…the cat DNA was mixed with a fox so…now I'm like this…" She sighed miserably and banged the back of her head against the bed.

"You guys probably think I'm a freak now…I'll understand if you ignore me on campus…everyone at my last school did." Kitsune sighed sadly, throwing her coat onto the bed as well.

"It's kinda creepy…but it's pretty cool." Nicole smiled and walked over to Kitsune.

"I won't ignore you!"

"Neither will I." Zoey chimed in and walked over to Kitsune's other side.

"Dana…" Zoey and Nicole just looked at Dana who was trying to leave.

"Ok, I guess I won't. Just stay out of my stuff and you'll live." She shrugged while Kitsune grinned from ear to ear.

"Yay! I actually have friends now!"

* * *

Ok, tis mah first chappie. Ya I know it's kinda short but it'll get better, I promise! Three reviews equals a new chappie, so pwease review. Pretty pwease? puppy eyes 


	2. Huh?

Hehe, I tis back with a new chappie of Kitsune Khaos.

YAYS! I gots my three reviews!

SelfHatred: Hehe thanks. The DNA is a little confusing, but if you're a Tokyo mew mew fan like moi, then you get used to it #sweatdrop#

Seanny22: Here's the update you asked for…and yes...tis interesting isn't it? #creepy insane smile#

Princess1011992: Thankies, and here tis the update!

Oh by the way, I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chappie, so here it irsh:

I do not own Zoey 101. The only things I own in this fic are the plotline and Kitsune.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Huh?**

"Come on guys hurry up! You promised you'd show me around PCA!" Kitsune cried as she waited for Zoey, Nicole and Dana to catch up to her. Kitsune had been really eager to see the campus…and just couldn't wait to get out there. Before the other girls were ready she'd just burst out the door.

"You think you ran fast enough?" Nicole puffed as they caught up to Kitsune.

"PCA's pretty big. A new student could get lost on campus easily." Zoey commented puffing up behind Nicole.

"I just couldn't wait! My old school was really small so a new campus that's as big as this one is really exciting!" Kitsune smiled spinning around, her skirt flaring out a bit with her tail following behind it.

"You know, a lot of other people might think of you as weird, so don't expect to be popular." Dana smirked.

"You don't have to be so rude about it, I know I'm weird…and I like it that way. Makes me unique." Kitsune grinned, sticking her tongue out at Dana.

"Well just don't get your hopes up." Dana rolled her eyes at Kitsune's overly-hyperness and started walking.

"Hey wait for me!"

* * *

The girls walked all over campus, and at every place Kitsune babbled about some random thing at her old school. Nicole listened intently while Zoey just kinda looked at her, and Dana just totally spaced out. They'd about covered the entire campus when they passed the basketball court. Kitsune stopped in mid-walk to take a look.

"Kitsune!" Zoey said walking back.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I just wanted to see the game for a bit. Is that a problem?" Kitsune responded, only half listening.

"No, we've just got a lot of ground to cover." Zoey said.

"If it's a problem I'll go, I just wanted to check out the sports program here."

"We can stay…" Zoey never got to finish her sentence, she was cut off by Kitsune hugging her.

"Yay! Thankies!" The fox/cat girl grinned and walked over to a bench to sit down, and Zoey followed her. Nicole and Dana were long gone by now, so might as well.

"Hey Zoey!" Chase yelled from the court, stopping for a second and nearly getting nailed in the back of the head with a basketball.

"Hi Chase!" Zoey grinned and he walked over, along with the rest of the basketball team.

"Who's your new friend?" Michael asked, gesturing to Kitsune.

"I'm Kitsune Koneko…I'm new here…" She blushed a bit, her ears and tail in plain sight.

"What's with the fake cat ears…and that fox tail thing?" Chase asked poking the ears, which twitched in response.

"They're real thank you very much!" Kitsune snapped. She hated it when people called her extra appendages fake.

"Real?" Michael cocked an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Yes real. My dad experiments with DNA of animals. He found he could give a human animal ears and a tail, so he wanted me to test it. I was going to be a full fledged cat girl, but the DNA got mixed up…so cat ears and fox tail is what I ended up with. And I don't care if you think it's weird…" Chase cut her off.

"No, it isn't weird, it's cool." He smiled and the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"You really think so?" Kitsune's face lit up, her green eyes sparkling.

"Yup!" Michael nodded insanely, only to whirl around at Logan's yelling.

"What are you guys staring at? Let's get back to practice! Come on losers, move it!" Logan had been on the court this entire time.

"Who's that?" Kitsune asked, her eyes darting over in Logan's direction.

"That's Logan….the..." Chase started but Kitsune was already making her way across the court towards Logan.

"Hi there! I'm Kitsune Koneko! And you are?" She asked, getting random blank stares from the bystanders.

"Logan…Logan Reese." He managed to spit out, for he'd been a bit taken aback by the girl's hyperness.

"Nice to meet you! I'm new here, and I wanna get to know EVERYBODY!" Kitsune smiled insanely, ears twitching and her tail swished out behind her.

"Everybody huh? Well I doubt you'll know everyone by the end of this semester. Not many people would want to talk to a freak cat eared girl like you." Logan smirked, waiting for a response. After a moment of silence, Kitsune responded slyly,

"Is that a challenge?" She winked, giving a happy sort of a sneer. Logan recoiled, since he didn't think any girl besides Dana would challenge him. The rest of the crowd just stared.

"Alright. I bet you 20 bucks you won't know everyone in our grade by the end of this semester."

"Make it 50 and you've got yourself a deal basketball boy." Kitsune held out her hand to make the bet official. Logan took it.

"It's a bet, get ready to loose Kitsune KoLame-o!" Logan laughed at his own joke, only to get whapped in the face by Kitsune's tail. He sneezed loudly and fell onto the ground. The crowd behind Kitsune just laughed at him while she giggled from over her shoulder.

"You're gonna owe me 50 bucks, so you better start saving." She smiled and winked at him and walked away, Zoey, Chase, Michael and the rest of the bystanders following, leaving Logan alone on the ground.

* * *

How was that one? OOOH angst! Fun! Anyway, I'm raising my rates. Four reviews equals update! 


End file.
